Little Things
by Quite the Spoon
Summary: A bit of Neville x Hannah fluff in the form of a song fic. Neville and Hannah lounge in bed on a lazy Sunday.


_A/N: I'm currently working on a NevillexHannah fic as a project for myself, but I always manage to get stuck and need inspiration. So, that being said, I decided to write a songfic fluff. I've never done one of these, so please bear with me on the fact that I have nooo idea what I'm doing._

**Song: "Little Things" – One Direction**

The morning sun peered in through the dirt stained window, glittering against Hannah's light blonde hair as she slept. Neville had already been awake for a good twenty minutes, but he was lazily enjoying his Sunday by watching his wife sleep. Hannah had a tendency to sleep exceedingly late on Sundays, more so than she did on Saturdays. It was already past noon and the only stirring his Hufflepuff made was quiet moans in her sleep. Every so often she would mutter his name and Neville couldn't help but wonder what was going on in that dream of hers.

She finally began to wake, groaning softly and burying her face into his side. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he began to stroke her hair.

"Morning, beautiful."

"No," was all she mumbled in response, wrapping her arm tightly around his torso.

He chuckled, pulling himself up into a reclining position, and Hannah followed suit by crawling up and cuddling into his chest. Their hands soon found each other and their fingers intertwined. The sensation of how natural they fit together always surprised Neville; almost as if they were made for each other all along. His free hand reached for her face and tilted her chin up slightly, stroking her lightly freckled cheek. Hannah gave a warm smile only seconds before pressing her lips to his own. He kept his eyes closed through the kiss, but the image of her smile seemed to be imprinted into the back of his eyelids.

Hannah would never believe him when he told her, but he absolutely adored her smile. His favorite part, by far, were her eyes which he knew she hated as she would always complain about the small crinkles in photographs. There were honestly multiple things about her that she hated, all of which Neville found adorable. She wasn't a large woman—though she would complain she was—nor was she particularly thin. Neville loved her all the same, and often tried to tell her that she was the perfect size to him, and that's all that mattered. She also had the cutest back dimples which he found immensely attractive for some reason. He would often bring those up as well, but whether she genuinely believed him or not was a different problem altogether.

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
but bear this mind it was meant to be  
and I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
and it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile,  
you've never loved your stomach or your thighs  
the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly_

I won't let this little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all these little things

After a moment, and much to Neville's disappointment, Hannah pulled away from the kiss to lean her head against his shoulder.

"How'd you sleep, love?" She asked with a yawn before she pressed her lips against the base of his neck.

"Wonderfully," he replied, gently running his calloused hand through her hair. "You were talking again, you know." Neville knit his brows together and tilted his head back a bit to see her better. "You had tea again last night, didn't you?"

Hannah sighed and he could feel her shaking her head against his shoulder. "Oh, I couldn't help it! You know how hard it is for me to fall asleep if I don't, anyway."

"M'only saying!" Neville chuckled softly, "I just think it has something to do with it. Tha' s'all."

"Mmm," she moaned, tangling her fingers into his hair. If Neville knew any better, he would have assumed she was falling asleep again. Of course, he knew for a fact that she couldn't fall asleep as long as the sun was up no matter how exhausted she was.

After a moment she grumbled, "What did I say, anyway?"

Neville chuckled, shaking his head. "I can't tell you. It's a secret." Hannah groaned in annoyance, but didn't press any further.

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
and all those conversations are the secrets that i keep  
though it makes no sense to me_

I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
you never want to know how much you weigh  
you still have to squeeze into your jeans  
but you're perfect to me

I won't let this little things slips out of my mouth  
But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all these little things

You never love yourself half as much as I love you  
you'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to  
if I let you know, I'm here for you  
maybe you'll love yourself like I love you oh

He smirked, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger, and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Mrs. Longbottom," he said softly into her hair. And he did. Neville fell in love with her all over again each day. Even on days like this where they would literally lounge in bed for hours without doing too much talking. He thought she was crazy for not being able to see what he saw in her and hoped someday she'd be able to appreciate herself in the kind of light that he appreciated her. But until that day, he would just have to do it for the both of them.

"I know," she whispered back, a small smile playing on her lips. For now, that would have to do.

_I've just let these little things slips out of my mouth  
because it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to  
and I'm in love with you (all these little things)  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you, and all your little things._

_A/N: Ahhh. Again, just a short fluff that's clearly not even that good. However, I hope someone will be able to read it and love this couple as much as I do! _


End file.
